


Silence is the best choice

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che prima o poi la guerra gli avrebbe presentato il conto era qualcosa che Daniel Sousa aveva messo in conto.





	Silence is the best choice

Che prima o poi la guerra gli avrebbe presentato il conto era qualcosa che Daniel Sousa aveva messo in conto.  


La gamba era solo la punta dell’iceberg, la parte più visibile perché poi ci sono tanti piccoli acciacchi di cui spesso non parla a Peggy ma di cui lei si accorge.

In oltre vent’anni di vita insieme sua moglie ha perfettamente imparato come prendersi cura di lui senza farglielo pesate.

Per questo quando esce dall’ospedale Daniel è sicuro che non ne parlerà a Peggy. Il medico non è stato ottimista, ci sono possibilità di recupero in pazienti più giovani ma alla sua età è difficile ha ammesso, difficile ma non impossibile ha ribattuto lui e lo sa per esperienza personale. Però ha preferito chiamare sua moglie da un telefono pubblico, conosce fin troppo bene lo SHIELD, ha contribuito a fondarlo, per ignorare che rintracceranno la chiamata.  


“ Daniel, da dove chiami? “ gli chiede Peggy, solitamente non la chiama per i controlli di routine, mai fatto.

“ Dalla settima, il tempo di prendere un taxi e sarò a casa “ è la sua risposta, può riuscire a mentire per telefono a Peggy ma di persona sarà impossibile, meglio ignorare tutto perché andrà tutto bene, per quanto grave alla fine andrà tutto bene si ripete Daniel.  


“ Cosa ti hanno detto in ospedale? “ è la domanda successiva di sua moglie.

“ Niente di ché, era la solita visita di routine, domani sarà a lavoro e poi abbiamo quella missione a Berlino “, sebbene entrambi ormai siano alti dirigenti dello SHIELD, Peggy ne è persino il direttore, non hanno rinunciato alle missioni, specie se di mezzo ci si mette Howard Stark, il come è un mistero.  


“ Sicuro che vada tutto bene? “ gli chiede Peggy preoccupata.

“ Va tutto bene Peggy, fidati di me “ risponde Daniel prima di chiudere la telefonata, non c’è motivo che Peggy lo venga a sapere, nessuno motivo e lui sicuramente non parlerà, anche se il dolore diventa più forte ogni giorno che passa Daniel è sicuro sul non volerne parlare a Peggy. Lei si preoccuperebbe, comincerebbe a trattarlo diversamente, a guardarlo diversamente e lui non lo desidera affatto, né da lei e tantomeno dai suoi colleghi, tutto deve proseguire esattamente come sempre e poi … ne parlerà a Peggy solo e sé le cose si metteranno davvero male. 


End file.
